happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh, Crop
Oh, Crop is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Beef's crops die and it's up to him to find out why. Starring *Beef *Sorcery Featuring *Wiz *Farmer Ox Appearances *Scaredy Crow *Lifty and Shifty *Cud Plot Beef is seen examining his crops in the night, nodding every time he sees a ripe plant. He walks up to his giant tomato and pets it when it starts raining. He tells his scarecrow, whose arms are in a T-formation, to defend the fields and walks offscreen. The scarecrow, Scaredy Crow, releases his arms and then pants in relief from the pain. Beef lays down on his bed and falls asleep. As the sun rises on the next day, Beef wakes up and exits his house to see his crops wilted. He screams upon seeing his prized tomato dead. He hugs the tomato and cries upon seeing its wilted remains. He growls angrily when he sees his scarecrow flopped down and stomps over to it. He lifts Scaredy Crow's head up to see his stomach shredded open. He screams upon seeing this. He swears to find whoever killed his crops and gets on his tractor. Cud, who was sleeping on a pile of hay in the farm, wakes up upon hearing Beef's tractor start. He walks up to Beef and asks him where he's going. Beef responds by telling Cud that he's going to find the guy who killed his crops. He tells Cud to watch over the farm, who agrees to this by nodding his head. As Beef drives away, a pitchfork under the back wheel of the tractor goes flying, impaling Cud in the chest. Beef drives into town and looks to his left and right for his killer when he sees Lifty and Shifty jumping out a window with weed whackers and plant poison. He yells in anger at the raccoon brothers, who think they stole from Beef's house. They try running away but Beef grabs the two. He yells at the two and demand them to admit that they killed his crops. They swear on their little hearts that they didn't and Beef lets them go. However, because they were still running as Beef grabbed them, they ran into a wall and Lifty gets shredded by the weed whackers, while Shifty dies by plant poison. Beef wipes his hands together and jumps back onto his tractor. Beef decides to ride out of town. He rides out of the town and sees Wiz's goblin kingdom with two goblins guarding the gate. Beef rides up to the gate and the goblins stop him. They ask him what he's here for, and he tells them that he's here to give something to Wiz and shows them a rock he painted blue. The goblin on the left examines the rock and lets Beef in. Beef examines the goblin town and sees Wiz's castle straight ahead. He parks his tractor outside of the castle and enters it. Wiz, who was making a potion, hears Beef coming upstairs and prepares a fire rune. Beef comes upstairs and Wiz stops. Beef walks up to Wiz and pushes him up to the window. He threatens to push Wiz off the roof if he doesn't confess to destroying his crops. Wiz tells him he didn't kill him, but Beef pushes him closer to the window. Wiz tells the truth and tells Beef that he saw an ox dressed as a farmer stop on by the farm. As Wiz shivers from the fright, Beef pats his head and gets on his tractor and rides away. However, the tractor emits a puff of smoke that lights a nearby bomb, causing Wiz's castle to blow up. Beef rides to a pasture nearby his and sees Farmer Ox sitting on a rocking chair on the porch of his house, sleeping. He grabs a nearby pitchfork and puts it up to Farmer Ox's chest, which wakes him up. He demands Farmer Ox to tell him he destroyed his crops. Farmer Ox swears that he didn't and Beef accepts this. He tosses the pitchfork onto the ground and walks up to his tractor, dejected. Just before he gets on his tractor, Farmer Ox pulls out a shotgun from behind his back and demands Beef to tell him who destroyed his crops. Beef thinks for a second and realizes that Farmer Ox couldn't have destroyed his crops, so he teams up with Farmer Ox to find who destroyed their crops and Farmer Ox agrees. Beef gets on his tractor and Farmer Ox gets on his own and they ride west of where they originally were. Two days later, they stop by a tall tower of some sort. They enter the tower and see an owl dressed in black cloaks. They sneak up behind him and see what he's doing. They see him destroying the crops of a random farmer's field. Beef gasps at this discovery and tells Farmer Ox he figured it out. The owl turns around to see Beef and Farmer Ox standing behind him. The owl is revealed to be Sorcery, the owl who destroyed their crops. Sorcery zaps Farmer Ox with lightning and blasts Beef against his wall with the lightning. Sorcery tells Beef his elaborate scheme on why he destroyed farmers' crops everywhere around his tower. Just before Sorcery was about to kill Beef, Beef tosses a potion into Sorcery's mouth. The potion was revealed to be an explosive potion, which causes Sorcery to blow up. Beef exits the tower and drives back to his farm. He sees his crops coming back to life due to Sorcery's spell being lifted due to his death. Beef cheers at the sight of this and sees Sorcery's corpse land next to him with a bursted stomach. He ties Sorcery to a pole and puts him next to Scaredy Crow. The episode ends with Beef kissing his prized tomato goodnight as the screen fades to black. =Moral= Every farmer has their prize crop! Why not grow your own? Deaths *Scaredy Crow's stomach is cut open by Sorcery. (OFFSCREEN) *Cud is impaled by a pitchfork. *Lifty is shredded by a weed whacker, while Shifty is killed by plant poison. *Wiz dies when his tower falls. (CONFIRMED BY THE WRITER) *Farmer Ox is zapped to death by lightning. *Sorcery's stomach bursts open. Trivia *This is the longest episode the creator worked on. *The only character who didn't die was Beef. *Scaredy Crow and Sorcery share the same fate. *This is Scaredy Crow's only episode outside of his debut he appears in. *Some of the goblins in the Goblin Kingdom were based off of canon characters. **The goblin tossing the baby goblin into the air is based off of Pop and Cub. **The armless goblin trying to eat a chicken leg is based off of Handy. **The tall goblin accidentally burying the cow under hay is based off of Lumpy. Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes